disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zessie
Zessie '('Z/'uri i J/'essie) - jest to relacja pomiędzy przyjaciółmi - Jessie Prescott i Zuri Ross. Jessie jest nianią Zuri. Opis Jessie i Zuri bardzo się lubią. Z całej czwórki rodzeństwa Zuri jest najbardziej przywiązana do Jessie. Zuri uważa ją za wzór do naśladowania. Historia Sezon 1 New York, New Nanny * Zuri poznaje Jessie * Zuri proponuje jej prace jako niania * Zuri przedstawia rodzicą Jessie * Zuri pomaga Jessie, gdy ta niszczy projekt Emmy * Zuri siedzi Jessie na kolanach podczaso rodzinnej kolacji. The Talented Mr. Kipling * Jessie, Zuri (oraz Emma, Luke i Ravi) idą do parku * Zuri jest zła gdy Jessie nie ma czasu jej pomóc Used Karma * Zuri (i Emma) pomagają Jessie gdy ta idzie z Tonym na randke * Jessie, Zuri (Ravi i Emma) oglądają Horror * Podczas oglądania Horroru Zuri siedzi na kolanach Jessie One Day Wonders * Zuri (i Ravi) dają pieniądze Jessie (i Lukowi) * Zuri (Emma, Ravi, Luke, Bertram i Tony) grają w teledysku Jessie Zuri's New Old Friend * Jessie, Zuri (Emma, Luke i Ravi) idą do parku * Jessie jest zazdrosna gdy Zuri spędza czas z Naną Bananą * Jessie i Zuri przytulają się Christmas Story * Jessie, Zuri (Emma, Luke i Ravi) idą do Centrum Handlowego. Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader? * Jessie pomaga Zuri zorganizować stoisko z lemoniadą. Take the A-Train... I Think? * Jessie chce zabrać Zuri do Buttery Park * Jessie, Zuri (Emma i Ravi) jadą metrem * Jessie i Zuri gubią Emme i Raviego * Jessie i Zuri odnajdują Ravi'ego i Emme Romancing the Crone * Zuri pomaga Jessie nakręcić materał * Zuri pomaga Jessie odzyskać korie The Princess and the Pea Brain * Zuri chce zeswatać Jessie z Tonym * Zuri opowiada bajkę Jessie World Wide Web of Lies * Zuri idzie z Jessie do parku. * Zuri i Jessie spotykają Agathe * Zuri i Jessie chcą ukryć zdjęcia przed Christiną Badfellas * Jessie idzie z Zuri do parku. * Jessie szuka Zuri * Jessie pozwala Zuri wziąć drewniaka do domu Beauty & the Beasts * Jessie pomaga Zuri wygrać konkurs piękności Tempest in a Teacup * Zuri (i Emma) planują Jessie randkę A Doll's Outhouse * Jessie pomaga Zuri przezwyciężyć Lęki * Zuri pomaga Jessie przezwyciężyć Lęki We Are So Grounded * Jessie pośpiesza Zuri * Jessie znajduje na wyspie Zuri (Luke'a i Raviego) Cattle Calls & Scary Walls * Zuri przychodzi z Jessie na Casting * Jessie jest zła gdy Zuri dostaje rolę * Zuri broni Jessie Gotcha Day * Jessie planuje Zuri dzień A The Secret Life of Mr. Kipling * Jessie pomaga Zuri się podnieść po śmierci Syrenki Milly * Jessie przychodzi na pogrzeb Syrenki Milly Sezon 2 Make New Friends But Hide the Old * Jessie pomaga się Zuri nauczyć Nanny in Miami * Jessie martwi się o Zuri * Jessie przez przypadk bierze wierszyk Zuri i myśli, ze to piosenka * Zuri pozwala zaśpiewać Jessie jej piosenke * Jessie śpiewa piosenke Zuri * Jessie mówi wszystkim, że piosenka jest Zuri The Trouble with Tessie * Jessie bierze Zuri (i Stuarta) na kolacje Tony'ego Teacher's Pest * Jessie zaprzyjaźnia się z Panią Folkenburg by Zuri była klasową gwiazdą Toy Con * Jessie daje Zuri jej starą zabawkę * Zuri wymienia lalkę na królikobota * Zuri chcę odzyskać lalkę * Jessie pomaga Zuri odzyskać lalkę * Jessie przytula Zuri * Zuri bawi się lalką Jessie To Be Me, Or Not To * Jessie kładzie Zuri spać * Jessie i Zuri zamieniają się ciałami * Zuri w ciele Jessie gra role Jessiena przedstawieniu. All the Knight Moves * Zuri chce wygrać wycieczkę dla Jessie. * Jessie kibicuje Zuri. We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges * Jessie opomaga Zuri zdobyć więcej odznak. * Jessie chce pomóc Zuri Somebunny's in Trouble * Jessie zajmuje się króliczkiem Zuri * Jessie chce ukryć przez Zuri, że zgubiła jej króliczka. Kategoria:Relacje